Generally, current methods of utilizing biometric data as an electronic signature may not be accepted by some merchants or service providers, particularly for transactions that involve significant financial exchanges or contractual agreements. What is needed is a system and method that makes reluctant merchants and service providers more likely to accept biometric data as a valid signature.